1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to thiadiazolyloxyphenylamidines of the general formula (I), to a process for the preparation thereof, to the use of the amidines according to the invention in combating undesirable microorganisms and to a composition for this purpose comprising the thiadiazolyloxyphenylamidines according to the invention. The invention furthermore relates to a method for combating undesirable microorganisms by application of the compounds according to the invention to the microorganisms and/or to the habitat thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
WO-A-00/046 184 discloses the use of amidines as fungicides.
WO-A-03/093 224 discloses the use of arylamidine derivatives as fungicides.
WO-A-03/024 219 discloses fungicidal compositions comprising at least one N2-phenylamidine derivative in combination with an additional selected known active substance.
WO-A-04/037 239 discloses fungicidal medicaments based on N2-phenylamidine derivatives.
WO-A-07/031,513 discloses thiadiazolyl-substituted phenylamidines and the preparation and use thereof as fungicides.
The effectiveness of the amidines described in the state of the art is good but in many cases leaves something to be desired.